Yandere Simulator - Outlast: Monsters of Love
by Darth Saevus
Summary: Yandere Simulator x Outlast: Monsters of Love Alternate timeline of Outlast: Whistleblower - where Eddie Gluskin escapes the Asylum{after getting "killed" by Waylon Park} and arrives at the Akademi High School. Check Outlast for more information:


Yandere Simulator x Outlast: Monsters of Love

Alternate timeline of Outlast: Whistleblower - where Eddie Gluskin escapes the Asylum{after getting "killed" by Waylon Park} and arrives at the Akademi High School.

Chapter I

Ayano was sleeping in her bed, planning her next move to get rid off her rivals. She knew they must be stopped there was no other way around. They were a threat to her beloved Senpai. . .

"We'll be together, my love. Soon. I promise you.", she added in her sleep state.

Even if crime seems something unethical. For her it did not matter. Taro Yamada was her only means to live a normal life. He was the source of her freshness. And she would be fool to let others steal him from her. This will not happen. She'd do anything to make sure Taro belongs to her. Even if it meant kidnapping him. After all: she knew he'd understand eventually – They were meant to be together! There was no other way.

07:00 PM

THE PHONE ALARM RINGS

*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*

Ayano wakes up. She lays her right hand on her Android and turns it off.

"Another day at school. Another day in hell."

Ayano stood up. She went to her wardrobe and took on her Akademi High School clothes.

She waited for bus.

The bus arrived after 5 minutes and she entered it.

And, surprise, surprise. Taro Yamada was there too.

'Is that Taro? Why is he here?', she said. She didn't understand why he was in this bus given that he had no reason to choose this. After all: his family lives on the other side of the town.

Ayano kept staring at Taro as he responded to his phone call.

"Hi, mom. I was wondering, why have we moved here? I mean, I need to get up earlier to even catch my bus."

'Yes, why?', she asked herself.

[Look, sweetie, uhm, how to explain it to you…]

"Mom?"

[Done. Had to make sure no one is here.]

"What is happenin' there, mom?"

[Look, your father has been in real troubles lately. The company he works for started to send hostile forces since he's demised]

"Lethal forces? What do you mean, mom?", Taro toned his voice down.

[I can't tell you. I just can't. It's just that the company your father has worked for is fucked up. That's all you need to know]

The call ended.

"Strange. Why would she do that to me?"

Ayano eavesdropped. And she only could wonder: 'What's gonna happen to Taro? What lethal forces? What company? I have to do something about it. I can't let anything bad happen to my Senpai.'

The bus finally arrived at the Akademi High School.

"Ok, boys and girls – your stop. Good luck to everyone.". the bus driver cheered them with his waving hand.

Ayano let everyone else to get out first. She didn't like to be near the people if that meant to get pushed by someone as they would try to get out. She just didn't like the 'pack-instinct' of people. She could never understand them. Why couldn't they wait? Why they have to push each other to get out?

Ayano was about to stand up and get out of the bus just when,

"Hey, Lisa. I've managed to find a bus driver job for the high schools in this city. It's the perfect cover. Those bastards from the Murkoff Corporation won't be able to find us. Yes, I know you said it was a bad idea. But, look, we're actually safe."

[You know I am worried about our family. Those people are evil. I'm afraid they WILL find us. You know they're gonna do that]

The man gasped, "Look, it won't take long until the "shocking news" spreads everywhere. You know how happy I am that God helped me survive."

'Survive? What does he mean by that?', Ayano stared at the man. He looked quiet well, not too skinny but not too fat either. 'This man is quite beautiful. If it weren't for my Senpai and my age, I might have chosen him to be my love.'

"Look, Lisa. I got out of that nightmarish place. I've seen enough horrible things to forget. Did I even mention to you about that sick bastard "Groom"?"

[Actually, no]

"Well, it's time to tell it to you."

"You see, there was this sick bastard Groom who, was so screwed up because of the Morphogenic Engine, that he, that he…"

[What?]

"that he wanted to make women out of men."

[Dear lord. Women out of men?]

"Thank god a guy saved my life when that Variant was about to eviscerate my intimate parts. Never seen him after. Though, wished I helped him, Lisa. And I regret so much. There are times when I wonder myself what happened to that guy."

'Oh, no. I forgot. I have classes!', Ayano immediately got out of the bus.

As she was running, her mind was invaded with many questions about what Taro's mother said. About what Waylon and Lisa said.

'Why did Taro move nearby? What was that man talking about? What is Murkoff? Who is the Groom?', Ayano kept sprinting faster and faster, 'I have to get in touch with Info-chan and have her tell me what's this fuss about. I don't want anyone or anything to hurt my Senpai. I'd take any life to make sure his is fine.'

Ayano got inside. But she busted in the middle of the class.

"Sorry for my late arrival, mister Asano. I had something to do."

"Alright, miss. Just make sure you don't do that again."

Ayano nodded in response.

45 MINUTES LATER

"Well, that was all for today. Don't forget to study and do your homework."

Ayano smiled just like the others and got out after her teacher did that first.

And another surprise. He was next to Taro – only a few lockers distance.

"Why would mom hide so much stuff from me. I get it she wants to protect me. But she's been so secretive lately. But why?"

Ayano was eavesdropping when Info-chan texted her:

OUTSIDE NOW! I HAVE TO MAKE SURE NO ONE IS THERE WITH YOU! THEY MIGHT BE MONITORING!

Ayano followed Info-chan's advice and got out the school. She is somewhere around the isolated parts of the Akademi High School.

She calls Info-chan back: "So, what do you got for me, Info-chan?", Ayano asks her seriously.

[I couldn't find much about Murkoff. They are like a shadow company, there's little information about them. However I did find a black site called: way666 by using my hacking skills. And I found some interesting stuff. Actually recorded stuff. And not just audio format, but video format too. It's a video recording consisting of two different camcorders, I guess. That's what I got from this]

"Cool. Send me the video."

[I warn you], she says hesitantly, [this is going to be very disturbing.]

"Come on, Info-chan. What could it be so disturbing? I've had thoughts with my rivals soaked in blood, burned in furnace. I don't think this is gonna disturb me."

[even for the likes of you, Ayano. What you have in mind with your enemies doesn't even compare to the recording.]

"Alright…"

[but I am able to show it to you only for this moment. After I leave this site I have to erase every trace that leads to me. So, keep it cool and don't panic, Ayano. Ok?]

[Here it comes]

The recording is 10 hours long and Ayano doesn't have all that time to her disposal. So she knows she has to skip certain scenes.

So, she plays it.

For most part – there is only night vision. She sees the camcorder's owner turning on a gas pump. It hums like a police siren.

The camcorder-man slowly gets out of the gas pump room. He closes the door. And suddenly:

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*

The man wastes no time and rapidly gets back in the room closing the door and hides in a random locker.

The door he closed did the same:

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*

And it wis blasted away. It flies through the room and hit the ground.

There is someone else too!

The man peeks with his camcorder, through the locker, and sees a bald, deformed one eyed man – or monster?

The monster is checking a locker next to the man's.

Then it spoke: [Up to heaven, went away.]

Ayano is plainly horrified. Only looking at the man inside the locker makes her think what if she was there instead? But she was careful to not give any sign of fear.

She skips some more. Then she watches two naked guys: both are in their 30's or 40's. They appeared to be resulted from incest. One is bald and the other has short hair. But both have goblin-like faces. Fortunately for her, the camcorder-man didn't record their sexual organs.

[Twin One: Who's this?

Twin Two: Maybe Father Martin's man.

Twin One: Maybe.

Twin Two: He looks nervous.

Twin One: I would like to kill him.

Twin Two: As would I.

Twin One: The preacher asked us not to.

Twin Two: It would be impolite.

Twin One: Not here.

Twin Two: We give him a running start?

Twin One: There's an idea.

Twin Two: And when we kill him, we kill him slow.

Twin One: Such patience.

Twin Two: I want his tongue and liver.

Twin One: They are yours.]

Ayano's heart pumps blood in her body faster only by watching this recording.

Then, another scene follows.

One man is having sex with a dead body and the camcorder-man just busted in by climbing up some concrete platform. In the darkness.

[Ahh... Goddamn it! What the fuck is the matter with you?! You weren't invited to this, you goddamned sicko! What, you look to watch?! It's sick. You're sick]

Ayano skips again – only to see, this time what seemed to be a doctor chasing the camcorder-man.

[Fuck! Fuck! Really? You're gonna walk on me? If there is one thing I cannot god damned stand, it's a quitter! Come on!]

She skips some other scenes. Still others with the doctor chasing the camcorder-man keep filling the video length.

[Buddy! I'm a closer. That's who I am. Let's teach you the seven habits of highly eviscerated people. Paying Attention! Let me sell you the dream!]

Then, she watches the man hiding himself under a bed where a patient is screaming.

[You wanna know the mistake you're making here, buddy? You think you're gonna find the truth. You think you'll uncover something, and everything will just…fall into place. Some grand revelation, that'll make sense of all these unspeakable horrors. That'll explain what could drive men to such creative extremes of inhumanity. I hate to be the one to break the bad news, but even when you think you understand what's happening here, you're only gonna be halfway down the rabbit hole. It's always been the case that whoever's holding the money gets to say what the truth is. But then, then what happens, when all the money's gone? When everything is based on debt? On credit? Come on, buddy, you can guess this one. It's faith. Money is a matter of faith. All we were ever trying to do is sell you the dream, but you can't make a deal if you've got nothing to bargain with. You gotta be inside the dream to buy it. You gotta. Have. Faith. And that's what I'm here for. To make you believe]

'This is…'

Ayano stops the video recording.

[Are you alright, Ayano?]

She takes a fresh breath of hair, "Yeah. Yeah. I could barely understand half the things these guys said, anyways."

[Be careful, Ayano. Do you really think Taro is worth that much?]

"You don't understand, Info-chan. That simple. He's my only way to become complete. All this time, I…"

[What?]

"Nevermind. Just make sure my Senpai is safe."

[Alright]

Ayano ends the call and returns to her class. And now she is more stressed than ever. Now she wished Info-chan never found out what is the deal with Taro's mother and that bus driver's words.

All she understands from that video recording is the fact that Murkoff did some shady nasty things and created monsters. Experimented on people? Monsters created in laboratory? She has no idea. She never felt so clueless in her entire life. She has no idea what she is dealing with. She has no idea how to ensure the protection of her loved one.

For the moment, all she had to do was to stalk Senpai as usually. Take some photos with him to place them on her shrine and take a good nap.

After her classes ended, Ayano took the bus and returned home.

She enters the house and prepares herself orange juice.

She drinks and goes in her room.

Although it is day, she feels the need to lay down on the bed and search Taro Yamada's Facebook profile – watching his activity. Yet not interacting with his photos or clips.

And there she sees one of Taro's posts. But this one is unsettling, in her eyes, to say the least.

DAMN THESE PARENTS! THEY NEVER TELL YOU THE TRUTH WHEN YOU ASK THEM. :'(

Shika Dokker: What is the problem, man?

Taro Yamada: These parents. I hate that we moved away from the school. Lol I have to wake up early. I hate that. Wished things are back they were supposed to be. Sometimes, I feel like I should take my life. No one understands me in this goddamn city. xD LMAO

Shika Dokker: I hear ya, bro. Yup.

Taro Yamada: Whatever…

'Oh, my Senpai. He's always hurt. And when he's hurt, I'm also hurt. . .'

'There must be a way to make sure he's alright.'

Ayano puts her own mind to thinking, so much, that she feels asleep after a handful of minutes.

But this isn't one of her sweet dreams about her Senpai that she always had. This time is different.

It is a nightmare.

Ayano Aishi opens her eyes.

She finds herself in darkness. Total darkness. The space confined. A locker?

'What the-'

Ayano touches the solid barriers around her, and realizes she is really in a locker.

'Why am I in a locker?', her thoughts precisely.

And then she hears a voice.

"I see what's happening here. You're bored. You want a little attention. Perfectly understandable. Well I'm here for you. I'll give you very special attention."

The doctor!

'Oh, god. No! How did I get in here?'

"You made the right choice here, buddy."

The doctor is checking all the lockers. And Ayano is praying in her mind he won't open hers.

She is wrong!

In a flash of rage, the doctor opens the locker: "There you were, buddy!"

He drags her out!

And now she is running for her life!

Ayano keeps running and running. She tries to grab anything to fight back, but any weapon she would pick in her hands just melts into nothingness.

'Fuck! What is happening to me?'

Ayano quickly busts in a room, closes the door, and hides beneath a bed.

The doctor breaks the door.

"I'm a closer, that's who I am."

The doctor opens the wardrobe in that room, but there is no one there.

"Always getting away, eh, buddy?"

He gets out.

And Ayano stays.

She has no idea what to do. Should she run or stay? How would he catch her? What would he do to her?

'Fuck this!', she says in her mind. She gets out of the bed and takes left.

There is a cabinet blocking the door. And she pushes it. But it's heavy. It takes time.

The loud sounds alarm the mad doctor.

Here he comes!

"Hold up there buddy! I'll be right with you!"

"Fuck. No! Come on!"

She opens the door and shuts it in his face.

She gets in the elevator. "Yes!"

She sees him walking slowly towards her: "Go Away! Leave me alone!"

"COME ON! WORK! WORK! WORK! DAMN YOU! DO IT!"

And then she realizes the horrible truth. It requires a key.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The doctor comes next to her. Ayano kicks him in the balls and tries to escape.

"Aww, you hit me in the weak spot. And you know how men react when you hit them in the weak spot!"

Ayano tries to open the door. And now she gets it: it's locked by a cabinet on the other side.

The doctor parries her kick strike and hurts her with his scissors. Enough to bleed, but not to die.

"Well, you know how they say: someday you gottta reach your finish line."

Ayano falls on her knees. She can barely say anything.

She looks up at the Doctor.

"Hey, you look a little hurt, buddy.", he chuckles, "How about a light sedative?"

The doctor punches her in the face.

Many minutes have passed and who knows what the Doctor did as she was unconscious.

She wakes up. And she finds herself in a wheelchair, surrounded by torture tools.

She looks around the room. It's all white, there are some mirrors, but stained with blood. She tries to break free, and then

Suddenly, she hears a whistle.

Next, the door opened.

It's the doctor!

"Well! Aren't you a quick little buddy?", the doctor chuckle.

"Aren't you a slippery little fucker?!", the doctor raises the tone of his voice!

"LEAVE ME ALONE! RIGHT NOW! FREAK! BASTARD!", she says trying to escape by shaking her own body.

"Somebody has to win and somebody has to lose here, I don't make the rules."

He looks at her body: "Oh, dang. I forgot my scissors, be back in a minute. Don't try to run, okay?"

As if she could. He knows he cannot do it. And that makes him feel good.

One minute passed. And it seems he vanished.

With him gone from the room, Ayano puts her all force in her own arms and breaks the restraints.

She heads to the door. She slowly tries to open it.

Surprise!

"Aw, buddy. What are you trying to do? I gave you a chance didn't I? Didn't old Rick try to give you a hand? Well I can't help somebody who doesn't want to be helped."

Ayano turns back and starts running through the room.

"Quit it!", she screams.

"Nobody likes to be a quitter.", he says.

She tries a window, but it's blocked. She circles around the room. Her heart beat grows bigger and bigger.

"Well, I never thought it. But it looks like I'm fangirling you right now."

Ayano spots a vent hole and struggles to climb it.

The Doctor's eyes move at her butt: "Oh, my, you are a bigger asshole than I thought."

The Doctor has enough and grabs her.

He puts her down and pins her against the wall with her face.

"Game over, buddy. Game over." he stings her.

Ayano falls on the floor.

When she recovers, she finds herself chained by a bed in a dark room, flashed by lightning bolts. She could only hear the sound of thunder and other people around her mumbling nonsense.

"Please..., don't...not that. Uhm."

And then there are cries of horror and sadness.

'Where am I now?', she adds in her mind.

She needs just a fraction of second to turn her gaze somewhere else - and suddenly, the Doctor appears before her, as if he teleported himself out of thin air.

"I'm not giving up on you, buddy.", he slowly caresses her face.

"WHERE IS MY SENPAI!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"Hey, calm down. You don't have to be so hysterical. I don't know what a 'Senpai' is."

"Though, I have to be honest. I wasn't expecting to make money out of fresh meat. Quite "adolescentine" if you ask me."

Ayano tries to escape by breaking off the bed chains.

"Eh, don't bother. It's iron. This time you won't escape. I promise you, buddy. This time I'm gonna sell you the dream."

The Doctor takes a tool to remove her left eye.

Ayano's heart pumps blood faster than ever, followed by powerful pulses!

And he hits her in the eye!

Ayano screams with power: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She could feel the sharp blade making its way barely into her left eye: that crackling sound when something is being forcefully ripped out from your sockets.

Her vision becomes blury. She never felt such pain in her entire life. She only wants to escape. She hopes it's just a dream.

"There. Better now, right? Do you understand what we achieved here? We made the consumer into the means of production. This thing is going to sell itself!", the Doctor chuckled again.

"YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD. YOU SICK FUCKIN' BASTARD! LET ME GO", she screamed at him with vile and hate.

"Stop yelling, I'm trying to do my work here."

The Doctor picks the scissors and looks at her right hand fingers.

"Nice fingers. I can tell you're paying attention to details when it comes about your hygiene. What's more delightful than a product taking care of itself? Right, buddy."

The Doctor started to sing: "Daddy finger, daddy finger - where are you?", he cuts her first finger off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" "I am gone to make you some money, what do you do?" "

"Mother finger, mother finger where are you?"

Another cut follows and she groans with unimaginable pain.

" "I am hooking up with men on street to get love, honey. What do you do?" "

"Brother finger, brother finger where are you?"

" "My old men kicked me out the house and I need to steal some money to make a living. What do you do?" "

" Sister finger, sister finger where are you? "

" "My dad gave me a bad fuck, what do you do?" "

And the last cut follows. Ayano felt this was going on for an eternity. So much pain rushed in her body; she seemed to have lost her voice.

"Baby finger, baby finger where are you?"

" " I... " ", the Doctor interrupted his own song.

"Well, babies can't talk. This one just got thrown out the window by her young mother. A tragedy if you ask me."

He puts the scissors down and picks the sharp instrument again.

The Doctor looks at her - again.

She is about to black out, but the Doctor slaps her face: "Don't pass on me now! There's more for you to absorb. We are not done yet here, buddy."

He looks at her right eye. He touched it: circling around it with his left finger.

"You know the saying: two eyes are better than one. So what do you say if we remove the right one too, buddy?", he smiles. But you can't see through his white doctor mask.

"No.", she cries.

"Just relax, you're only gonna feel a lot of pain."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ayano finally wakes up!

"OH GOD! My first nightmare! Thank God it was only a bad dream.", she gets out of bed and comes back to her senses.

Ayano couldn't muster other words. That's how intense her dream was.

"It was just a dream…, just a dream. That doctor is not here. It's just a dream."

"This whole situation stressed me a lot. But why does it happen to me? Why can't I just live a normal life?"

"It's always like that, isn't it? Whenever I'm about to achieve something, some bad things happen to prevent me from doing that."

"Calm down yourself, Ayano. We have to think to a plan. Tomorrow is Friday, and we need to watch Senpai 24/24. No way I'm gonna lose my love because of a pathetic dream."

She turns off the lights and goes back in her bed.

"Watch Senpai. Protect Senpai. Love Senpai. My mission."

And she closed her eyes.


End file.
